The present invention relates to a cladding resin composition which can be cured by heat, ultraviolet light or an electron beam.
In the conventional resin composition for cladding purposes, improvement of the electric conductivity of the cured film has been sought by incorporating a conductive substance such as carbon black, and graphite or the like.
However, the practice requires a large quantity of such conductive substance and this causes problems in dispersibility and entails physical degradation of the resin.